


Spy-Cam.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chulu. Mckirk., F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Trouser snakes...Rise to the occasion!The sequel to...Sleepless in Star Fleet.





	Spy-Cam.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/gifts).



The following day you cant stop yourself from constantly thinking of the events you accidently overheard taking place the previous night. 

Your position on board the Enterprise is as a security checker, thus providing you with limitless access to the crew's quarters.  
In which case, you could easily set up hidden camera's in those cabin's you were intent on viewing the nocturnal habit's of!  
Naturally this would be risky and totally unethical, a breech of your trusted position, nevertheless your intrigue is forcing you to adopt such an invasive policy!

You are not really interested in First Officer Spock, giving your new friend Nyota a, well and truly good seeing too!

Neither do you feel the need to watch another friend Jaylah, giving the Chief Engineer Mr.Scott the best blow-job of his entire life!No, what drives your interest in your pursuit, is to actually watch the Captain and his Chief Medical Officer, doing the business!

You are only vaguely into viewing Lt. Sulu and his nubile lover, continuing his initiation process of breaking little Pavel Chekov in!

You decide to add hidden cameras to both Captain Kirk's and Lt. Sulu's cabins.  
Following your sneaky days activities, you settle down to relax and enjoy taking in, the fruits of your labour on a mobile screen device, you had attached to the system.

Firstly you look in on Lt. Sulu's cabin, sure enough Lt. Chekov is there with him both naked on the bed! 

Chekov's legs are above his shoulders and Sulu is pumping his piece into Chekov's tender ass hole to shrieks of enjoyment.  
At the same time Chekov is grasping his own cock, in urgent need of fulfilment!  
Both soon experience swift climaxes, then relax into each others arms, smiling in contentment.

You soon tune into the Captain's channel! His Chief Medical Officer was there just as you had anticipated!

They were both naked and he was kneeling across his Captain's head as he lay beneath him on the bed.  
The Captain was taking the full length of his Chief Medical officer's huge cock down his throat, gagging in the process.  
The Doctor's expression as he came, whilst searching his Captain's eyes, was so enticing to spy on!  
They switched places, and the Chief Medical Officer then gobbled up his Captain's enormous cock with such lust, their eyes on fire with passion and desire for one another!  
The love between them became blatantly obvious, as they lay in their afterglow, holding and kissing each other fervently.

Hmm this was just what you wished to see, and the image's would stay with you! You also valued this new position aboard the Enterprise.  
So you knew you must remove the Spy-Cam's as soon as possible now.

Nevertheless, this had been a remarkably rewarding secret adventure to remember! (If only in you're minds eye) from now on! 

The End.


End file.
